


Boys Will Be Bugs

by MadhouseFunhouse



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Blood Kink, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, For Me, Gay, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Paranormal, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possible Character Death, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: Sally and Larry find themselves to be in a secret relationship, and cannot share this information in fear that Travis and the Cult might try to hurt them in some way. Sally keeps having dreams that he dreads will be true, while Larry is just trying to keep them on the right path to a happy life together. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	1. Future

**Author's Note:**

> This story is more of a wish fulfillment for me, but if you guys want me to continue to upload chapters then just comment and I will do so. Just let me know how you feel, I love sharing and that is the perfect way to do it. If not this will be a one off, so well will see!

The ceiling danced with abstraction, darkness threatening to swallow the dim light above the pair. Most would not have time to notice such a shift, but this night, much like many others, he could not sleep. His fingers slowly intertwined in his messy hair, and he wondered what time it could be. He did not want the night to end, so his sleepiness was staved off for the time being. How those shapes danced across the ceiling, mixed with the soft breathing of his friend, it brought thoughts, which wasted no time in filling his painfully weary head. He would not sleep, he refused.

Slowly he reached up to his face, the prosthetic that covered his features sat there. He decided it was safe to remove it, so he unclipped the back and placed the mask on the ground beside him. Again he checked his surroundings, vision more clear without the hindrance of the mask. He sat up once he knew he was clear to do so. His eye filled with the sight of his best friend, his snoring bringing a strange pang to his heart, one that he had felt a few times before. He wondered how the other had dealt with him for so long, and he wondered why he was gifted such a great friend.

He melted to the sight of his face, so strong and independent those features were. _I could never hope to look so confident_ , Sally told himself.

He shook his head and turned his attention away to the window of the treehouse, the rain hit hard against the old glass. It felt chilly, but comfortable, and honestly Sally preferred rainy nights over clear and quiet ones. He let out the breath he had been holding, not knowing how long he had held it in or why. But quickly as he breathed out, he was startled, now air caught in his throat as he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned, hands shooting up to cover his features. Larry had woken up, his sleepy form sitting up and stretching with a small groan. Once he was comfortable his eyes caught onto his blue haired friend, a blush quickly spreading across his face, “Whoa, sorry little man I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Sally quickly shook his head, his voice shaky, “You didn’t! I mean-” He stumbled around his words before he found them again, “Can you turn away, I have to put my prosthetic back on.”

“Oh, sure dude.” Larry complied quickly, not wanting to make Sally more uncomfortable than he already seemed to be.

Sal took his opportunity and quickly he threw his mask back on and clipped it. He then squeaked a quick, “Okay, all good dude.”

Larry turned back, brushing his hair back out of his face. _I love that bedhead_ , Sal couldn’t help thinking, but his words were very different to his thoughts, “So, what woke you up?”

Larry shrugged, honestly not having a real answer. He had felt eyes on him, but he did not want to embarrass Sal more than he already was. Instead, he changed the subject, a question that was common for him to wonder about finally finding its way out, “Why do you have to wear that mask around me, anyway?”

Sally’s face began to burn a bit, but he knew Larry couldn’t see it so he took comfort in that fact, “You know why dude.”

“You don’t have to hide from me dude.” Larry scooted closer, his face hopeful.

Sally scooted a bit back, face practically on fire, “I’m too scary looking. I don’t want to talk about this.”

Larry could tell that Sal was blushing, his ears always got so red when he did. This just made him more emboldened, “You’re not scary man, I’ve seen your face before, remember?”

“How can I forget,” Sal groaned to himself, “You shouldn’t have to look at me. I hate my face, it’s hideous.”

“Stop sounding like Travis. Your face is fine. In fact, your face is bad ass and only dumb asses hate it.” Larry snapped, his hands cupping either side of Sally’s face, “Please man, I just feel so distant to you sometimes.”

Sally’s heart raced, not used to such warmth on his face, his own hands trembling as he reached back and unclipped his mask. It fell to the floor, a hollow sound filling the air between them as it had. Larry smiled, demur becoming more relaxed, “Thank you.”

Sal shook his head, but then found himself leaning into Larry’s hands, eyes slipping closed as his friend took in his appearance. He couldn’t see it all, as it was pretty dark, but what he saw were scars, stories of Sal’s life. He rubbed his thumb on one, appreciating his friend more as he knew these scars could have taken him away long before now. He gasped, eyes snapping open more as he felt warm tears embrace his thumbs, “Are you okay, did I hurt you?”

Sal slowly opened his eyes again, his voice shaky but reassuring, “I’m fine.”

“If you’re fine, then why are you crying?” Larry asked, bringing his face closer to Sal’s.

Sally smiled bitterly, tears freely leaving him now, “Because you’re looking at me. All of me. I don’t know what to do, or if I should try and hide.”

They sat so close now, hearts racing in unison as they peered into each other’s eyes. Larry’s lip quivered, his mind going a million miles away, “Please don’t feel like you ever have to hide from me. Please.” Tears found their way into Larry’s eyes, and he cried with his friend.

Sally’s smile only grew, “Make me.” 

Soft laughter began to rise between them, their tired bodies slowly embracing in a sloppy hug as they both laughed. They did not know why they were laughing, but it felt better than crying. So many things had taught them that crying was not the way to go in matters like this, so laughter it is. Sal clung to his best friend, filled with so many emotions. He feared that he would have to be the one to one day talk about how he felt, but so far neither had the courage. It was perfect being like this, friends who cared so deeply for one another, but Larry could barely contain himself around the boy. He needed him, and he needed the adventures that they went on. Without him, he likely would have gone long ago. 

Highschool had not been kind to either of the boys, Travis had become nastier as a person, his fully anger leaned towards Sal because of the crush Larry knew he had developed on the boy. Larry’s grades weren’t the best either, Sal kept him afloat, and kept him in class. They helped one another, and now as they sat in an old tree house, rain falling as freely as their tears, Larry made the first of many moves towards the future.

He made a promise, “Sal, dude, I have a promise to make you okay?”

“This sounds like a proposal.” Sally lightheartedly joked, although his mind was spinning.

“Well, it kinda is.” Larry shrugged before he got up and headed over to the box he had kept of his father’s possessions. He dug in it a moment before he returned to Sal, “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Sal did as he was told, his brain trying to come up with _a this is normal, not at all romantic_ type of thought pattern. He was wrong, the thing placed in his hand made his heart stop and his eyes shoot open. A ring sat on his palm, and his stomach dropped, “What’s this?”

Larry was completely red by now, his smile never fading, tears still staining his cheeks, “I promise to keep you safe. Always.”

“But I-” Larry cut him off.

“Shut up dude. I know we can both be thick headed sometimes, but I also know how we feel isn’t just friendship.” Larry sunk to his knees in front of Sally, “So I will keep you safe, and I will support you. I promise.”

Sal felt tears well up in his eyes once more, his arms quickly wrapped around Larry’s neck and pulled him close as their lips collided. A beginning of something strange, something new. But that nightmare still sat in the back of his mind, making the kiss bittersweet. He was finally with him, the man of his dreams, but he hoped his dreams were not as real as they had seemed.

A meadow, the smell of flowers, there he stood, skin cold and eyes pale. There he stood, and there he disappeared. That couldn’t be his Larry, could it?


	2. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Larry go to school and try to act as normal as possible, although that doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So thanks to Kieeeee, and yelirae, I've decided to share another chapter! Same rules apply, keep talking to me through comments and I will keep uploading, so I hope to hear from you guys! This chapter introduces key stuff for the story, so hopefully you guys like it!

The night did not last as long as either boy had wanted. They had spent the hours talking endlessly into the darkness, and once the sun began to come up, the rain began to break. Soon soft sunlight filled the tree house, and both boys knew they would have to get up and go inside so they could get ready for school. Sal’s voice broke the small air of disappointment that had built between them, his smile returning, “We got to go, Larry Face.”

Larry sat up slowly, the nickname always making him laugh a little, “Says who, Sally Face?”

“Says the man, Princess Larry.” Sally retorted, a laugh leaving him as well as he reached for his mask.

“That’s Mister Princess Larry Face the second, thank you.” Larry chuckled, scooting closer to his friend and pressing their lips together once more before he stood up.

Sal blushed so heavily as he placed his mask back on, his ears on fire from the small kiss. He loved feeling this way, and had never dreamt of feeling so happy. He found himself on his feet, and soon both boys were walking inside the apartment building. Once in Larry’s room, Sal made his way to his door, his voice happy, “I’ll meet you out front, so we can walk to school together.”

Larry nodded, already sloppily picking out a clean shirt and jeans to wear for the day. He knew that Sally did not mind what he wore, but he also knew that everyone preferred clean clothes over smelly ones he had worn for a week. He got changed and hurried outside, saying a quick goodbye to his mom before jumping into the elevator and pressing the button, more times than once. _ I just can’t wait to see him again _ , he told himself as he pressed the button a fifth time. 

Then Larry slowed his pace, his eyes catching onto Sally, who stood happily by the front door. He had his hair up in a bun, his clothes were an oversized purple hoodie with black tights. Larry had never seen him so relaxed looking,  _ so cute _ , his mind practically screamed at him.

Sal let out a soft laugh, his eyes looking happy through his mask, “What’s with that look, Larry? Looks like you’re looking at ghost dude.”

“I-I just.” The teen muttered, eyes taking in all of his friend, jaw practically hanging open.

Sal’s face began to burn a bit, not used to being stared at in this way. Sure, he was stared at quite a lot, but never in a flirty way. He did a sassy turn, making a show of it as a way to tease the brunette, “Well we can’t just stand here all day staring at me, let’s go before we’re late man.”

Larry quickly nodded, his shock breaking for a moment long enough to begin following Sal. He kept finding himself looking down at his friend, his lips itching to kiss him again. But he knew better than to try that in public. He knew that Sal would have preferred to keep their relationship between them until he was ready to share. So he would hide it until Sally wished to open up about it, as it was the least he could do to ensure the comfort of his best friend. 

Sal spoke up, making Larry break out of his thoughts as he did so, “So, we are keeping this between us, right?”

“Y-yeah, if you want to.” Larry smiled a bit.

Sally nodded, getting this look in his eyes, “Yeah, we gotta make it dramatic man, and suddenly spring it when people aren’t expecting it.”

“Oh, like go to prom together?” Larry smirked, making this his prom-posal.

Sal stopped in place, ears a blazing red, “I-I mean, if you want to.” He paused before asking, “I thought that...you know...you thought prom was stupid?”

“It is, but I think we can crash it.” Larry snickered.

Sally nodded, grabbing the man’s hand and continuing to walk, “Y-yeah, we can go then. We’ll fuck it up.”

“Wreck shit, and make people cry to their mommies?” Larry laughed.

Sally nodded, puffing up his chest excitedly. They both laughed harder, and soon made it to school, where their hands quickly dropped one another to keep up appearances. They walked inside and straight to their lockers, which were right next to one another. As they got their books they talked as they normally would, as to not arouse suspicion from Ashley or Todd. Ash was very interested in Sal’s outfit and hair, as it was a big change in the boy she was not expecting, she was excited about it, practically yelling questions at him, “What’s up with the bun? Its so cute! I love how you look in that sweatshirt, are you trying to impress someone?”

Sally waved his hands dismissively, “Nah, I’m just feeling comfy today dude.”

Todd rolled his eyes, then they caught onto Larry, who he could tell was acting a bit strange. He wondered if it was ghost related, or if maybe it was something more of this world. He chose not to say anything, as Ashley was already taking up their attention for the time being. So he just watched and waited to see if they would let anything slip.

When the bell rang, Ashley still tried asking as many questions as possible. Well until the teacher told her to quiet down. Then the lesson began and Sally sat dreamily. He barely noticed anything around him, his lip feeling warm with his daydreams. He looked down at the notebook paper he had laid out for notes, but it stood blank, a small scribble being the only remnants of notes he had bothered trying to take. He sighed, knowing he had to pay attention. He tried again, but again he could not hang onto a single word. He needed to see Larry again soon, how he craved his attention. He shook his head and looked around a bit, finding a pair of eyes on him. Travis, he stared at Sally, looking him up and down, which he had only done a few times before.

Sal stiffened and quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught looking at the creep for too long. He tried to busy himself with small doodles on his notebook paper, at least until classes ended and he would be allowed to rush to his next class of the day. 

Thankfully the period went by quickly, so Sally was soon free to continue his day. Until lunch it was a bit hazy, and no learning was to be done. At lunch he waited by his locker for awhile, like he normally would, and soon Larry exited his class and caught up to the small blue haired boy. He smiled wide, looking pretty pleased to be free from the lectures he was made to attend, “Hey little dude, what’s up?”

“Oh, you know, just missing my best friend.” Sal smiled, feeling comfortable for the first time in hours. 

Larry blushed a bit, but did not pause for too long. Instead, he walked passed Sally, looking around to make sure they were alone. He did not feel like waiting anymore, and his excitement took control of him as he quickly turned to the smaller boy and flipped up his prosthetic, placing plenty of kisses all over the teen’s face. Sal squeaked in surprise, his hands grasping at the older teen’s shirt as he was smooched. He did not fight for long as their lips met and his spirit drained dreamily from his body. He leaned forward, pressing into the kiss further, and enjoying the precious moments they could barely spare to have. 

Sal finally felt weak in his knees, and he had to back up a bit with a short laugh, face entirely red, and wide smile spread across his face. He slipped his mask back over his features, which made Larry pout as he wanted to see more of those smiles. He did not dwell on it, however he would make a note to do so at a later time, instead he walked ahead, voice dismissive but happy, “Let’s go eat, ya goober.”

Sal rolled his eyes, still catching his breath. He soon followed suit, heart happy and full. He daydreamed further during lunch, imagining prom night and future kisses. He leaned onto his hand, staring dreamily at Larry as he chatted with their friends. He couldn’t understand them, mind too far away from the current moment, too far into the future. He closed his eyes, feeling so happy.  _ Who is Sal Fisher anyway,  _ Sal asked himself, _ who knows _ .

When his eyes opened again, he found himself somewhere else. He sat up, confused, everyone was gone, the room dark.  _ What the hell, _ he wondered as he quickly glanced around. His lips quivered as his eyes searched the darkness around him, “Hey? Anyone there?”

Then the scenery melted around him, and soon a bird chirped in his ear, and the smell of flowers filled his nose. He stood from his chair, his feet now magically bare in tall grass. Was this a dream, he could not tell, but it seemed so familiar. He tried to wake himself up, shaking his head and pinching his arm. Nothing, he remained where he was, in a meadow of flowers. 

He began to wander around now, feet bringing him towards a source, music. A guitar, playing a soft melody that he had never heard before, yet felt he had heard a million times before. There he stood, in the distance. Larry stood, wearing a white tuxedo, guitar in hand as he hummed along with the soft notes. He looked up at Sally, his face soft, calm. Sal came closer, confusion in his voice, “Where are we?”

Larry did not seem to hear him, he continued to play for him, so Sal listened. Then the music slowly began to quiet down, and the sky above them began to darken with rain clouds. Sal looked back as a flash caught his attention, then when he looked back Larry had gone, and in his place a puddle of blood. Sally began to feel the world closing in around him, the grass forming into hands as they grabbed his legs and began to drag him down, down into the puddle. He screamed, but no noise left him, and once he was neck deep into the blood he looked up, a group of shadows standing over him, and chatting amongst themselves. One bent down, unclipping his mask and removing it despite Sal’s silent protests. He whispered, a familiar voice reaching Sal’s partially blood covered ears, “It is almost time, Sal. You won’t be needing this anymore.”

Then the blood swallowed Sal whole, he sat up and screamed, trying desperately to swim his way out of the congealing liquid. Then he felt arms hug around him, voices he knew trying to get him to stop flailing. His eyes finally shot open, finding himself back in the lunchroom, surrounded by his friends who were visibly upset and worried. He stopped fighting them, his body becoming limp as he had. Larry spoke up, eyes concerned for his little friend, “Whoa, whoa, what’s wrong Sal? Are you okay?”

Sally took a deep breath, looking around at all of the terrified faces that looked back. What had he done while he was asleep, did he hurt anyone? He felt so embarrassed, “I-I was dreaming again.”

Todd furrowed his eyebrows, “Dreaming, about what?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sal replied quickly before he carefully got out of his friend’s arms. 

He hugged onto himself, keeping his eyes on the floor, “I-I think I’m gonna go home early, see ya guys later, okay?”

Larry shook his head, “Wait, do you want me to walk you home, man?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine. See ya later.” Sal quickly shut him down, and turned to leave. 

He had felt so many eyes on him, so he did not turn back. He left alone, and left his friends with so many concerns and questions.


	3. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sally prepare for a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Chronically_dead for their comment. For you, here is the next chapter, which is the precursor to some serious shit. So keep talking to me, tell me what you think, and we will keep this story going ha ha. I love this ship so much, let me just say. Might even throw in a bit of sauce in the next chapter if I feel up to it! ha ha

_ You need to fight this Sal _ , Sally told himself. He was home now, sitting on his bed, Gizmo on his lap. He looked down towards his cat, petting behind his ears with a heavy sigh,  _ these nightmares are not real, you need to stop getting so worked up over nothing. _

He let his eyes drift closed, mad at himself for falling asleep at school in the first place. He was usually more careful than that, since he knew he had nightmares regularly. He could not believe how careless he was. 

He shook his head, he couldn’t be blaming himself like this, it was not healthy. Instead he got out his phone to see if anyone had messaged him, as it was the only way to take his mind off of what had happened. He clicked through the menus to eventually find a text from Larry, asking him to meet him downstairs after school. He sighed heavily, and lightly pushed Gizmo off of his lap so he could go. Gizmo jumped off with a huff, then went to go do whatever he wanted,  _ as he is a free cat who don’t need no owner _ , as Sal would say. 

Sal then left his room, making his way to the front door. He was stopped by his dad, who stood in the kitchen making tea, “Where ya going kiddo?”

“Larry’s apartment.” Sal replied simply.

“Ah, okay. Glad you’re feeling better sport.” He nodded in understanding, not wanting to hold him up anymore than he already had.

Sal felt awkward about the interaction, so quickly he left and hurried to the elevator. His dad had been a bit strange lately, especially since his workload had seemed to lesson in the past few months. Now as he rode the elevator down, he noted how his father almost seemed like a distant fan, wanting to know what he was doing at all times while also not really saying or interacting with him in any real way. He felt bad thinking this way, but he couldn’t help it.

He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind before going to Larry. He didn’t want to seem sad, or distracted around him. He wanted to have a good time, and he wanted to be held like he was the night before. He rubbed his chest, wishing his heart would calm down. 

He exited the elevator with a bit of hesitation, and found himself walking the short distance to Larry’s room automatically. Once he opened the door, he was greeted by Larry who was sunk into one of his bean bag chairs. He waved, sitting up a bit, “Hey Blue, you okay?”

Sal carefully crossed the room before he melted into Larry’s lap. This in turn made him grunt thanks to the surprise of his suddenly added weight. After they righted themselves, Larry wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, his voice low and soft, “Talk to me Baby Blue.”

Sal sighed heavily, but soon he began to spill everything, “I keep having strange dreams, about you, and me. We are in a meadow, and it's beautiful.” He paused, recalling the horrible parts, which only made his face grimace under his mask, “Then you disappear, and I get swallowed by the ground.”

“That sounds strange.” Larry muttered, “Any clue why you keep having these dreams, dude?”

Sal shook his head, as he really had no idea. All he knew was that he was very upset by them. Larry sighed and gently removed Sally’s mask so he could more clearly look him into his eyes, “You don’t have to know what to say dude, but I will be here until you feel better, okay?”

Sal smiled a bit, tears beginning to sting his eyes. He hated how mushy Larry could be, but not because he did not like it, but because he felt like he could never be enough for him. He did not know what to say, he was right. Sal buried his face into the man’s shirt, voice small, “Why does my brain have to make life so hard?”

“Nothing is easy dude, that’s part of being us.” Larry shrugged, petting the boy’s back gently. 

Sal managed to relax into the taller teen’s chest, his breath slowing a bit as he numbed. He wondered what he should do, but he also wondered if maybe he should try and ignore it. He had no reason to assume that these nightmares were anything more than just that, scary visions made by his brain. His buried his face into Larry’s chest even more, voice a bit shaky, “Can we go somewhere?”

“Where?” Larry asked immediately.

Sally sat up, his mind rather empty. So he simply said the first thing that had popped into it, “Want to go rent a movie or something?”

“The mall it is, okay, let’s go.” Larry nodded, small smile spreading across his face.

The mall was just as much of a drag as standing in a dark closet, but Sal welcomed the more than quiet building as he window shopped. Larry had put in earbuds almost immediately after they had come in, as the silence of the building creeped him out and he did not want to awkwardly stand around. Although, he was doing just that, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he glanced around. Sally now came up to the video rental store, which looked dustier than Addison’s mailbox, and he peered in to make sure someone was even there. Luckily for him, a store clerk stood inside on her phone, practically begging for someone to come in and take these movies off of her hands. So Sal bravely walked in, a small wave being the response to the door’s bell ringing. 

He then hurried his way over to the shelves with horror movies, as they were the only movies he and Larry could watch for days without getting bored. The shelf was covered in dust and desperation, almost as thick as the high school. Sal laughed a bit to that thought, then selected a few shitty looking movies to watch. One had a zombie on the cover, one he had heard the twist at the end was overly obvious, and one was a cult classic. After he made his selection, he rejoined with Larry at the front of the store, where they both went up to pay for the rentals. The clerk gave them one look before she dismissively waved her hand, “Just take them, no one will notice.”

Larry grinned at that, “Sweet! Come on, dude.”

They hurried out of the ghost town known as the Nockfell Mall, and quickly were on route home. On the way, Sal kept getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt as though they were being watched, although part of him always felt this way because of the insecurities that came with a face like his. He looked up at his best friend, trying to find words to distract himself, “Lar?”

Larry slowed down a bit, looking down towards Sally with a soft smile, “What is it?”

“I don’t really feel too great.” Sal admitted.

Larry’s smile faded just a bit, but he tried to remain calm as he spoke, “Is there anything you need me to do? Should we stop walking?”

“N-no, I just think that after we get home, maybe we should chill in your room and watch movies. I always feel very safe in there.” Sally told the taller boy, his hands shoved into his pockets to keep him from anxiously balling them into fists. 

Larry could clearly tell that Sal would not really feel better while they were outside, so he hooked their arms together, and lead him quickly towards the apartments. Sally couldn’t help but feel his face catch fire, the bright sun that was Larry was practically burning him, and he was melting like wax. By the time they walked inside again, Sal was a puddle, his ears steaming.

Maybe, he could feel better, or maybe, they were walking into a trap. Sal could never tell. He, however, smiled up at Larry as they entered the elevator, deciding right then and there that he would stop being such a baby, and enjoy this, despite the strange sensation he felt everywhere he went. 

Larry would give love a chance, and so Sal was ready to make the leap. He would push to the next hurdle to show Lar just how seriously he took their relationship. He had to.


	4. New Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try new sensations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let me throw a quick thank you to Yelirae, who's comment got me onto this chapter. I am excited to give content to such a nice comment after all ha ha. I will warn this is a very sauce filled chapter, one with plenty of smut styled writing, so be prepared. Also, I feel pretty proud of this one, so I hope you guys are excited! Enjoy!

The tv buzzed as a woman in peril screamed, a zombie overtaking her as she tried to escape. The man of her dreams stood over the scene, and when he saw that there was no use, he turned his back on his love, and ran away with his life intact. Sal booed, throwing popcorn at the television, displeased, “What a pussy.”

Larry snickered, amused by Sal’s outburst, “You saw it coming dude, guys in these movies suck.”

“The zombies would make better boyfriends.” Sally told him, crossing his arms.

Larry nodded, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. They were camped out in Larry’s bedroom, sitting on his bed, side by side. The sensation that had troubled Sal had left soon after entering what he considered the safest place in the world, Larry’s lair. Sally sat up a bit, turning to face Larry, his mask having long been removed since the beginning of the film, “Okay, so if you were in a zombie apocalypse, what would you do if I was being attacked?”

Larry thought about this for a short moment, then smirked, “Well if I can save you, I will then destroy that dead guy who attacked you.” 

“What if I was unsaveable?” Sal asked.

This one took a little bit longer as he considered it. Then he spoke honestly, “Well, if you were already done for, I guess I would kill as many zombies around us as I could, get bit, then lay with you until you change, then end your miserable zombie existence, then my own.”

Sal laid back with a soft thud, making a whooshing noise with his mouth, “Wow, that is so romantic, I kinda wanna throw up.”

Larry rolled his eyes laughing, “Hey, we are kinda dating, what do you expect?”

“I dunno, maybe you’d move on, become a bad ass with an awesome robot arm or something.” Sally suggested.

“Nah, man, couldn’t live without my Sally Face.” Larry told the boy, taking the moment to ambush the smaller boy, and pressing their lips together quickly.

Sal squeaked against the taller teen’s lips, falling against the mattress under him. Soon he relaxed against the surprise kiss, and he found himself wrapping his arms around Larry’s neck, heart pounding with excitement. When the kiss ended, they hugged, and relaxed. The smaller of the two looked back towards the tv, seeing the main male character threatening the villain of the movie, who was pointing out that he had failed to save his love, therefore humanity. Then suddenly a bunch of zombies somehow broke into the space they were in and ran them both down, which made Sal laugh at the horrible effects. Larry chuckled also, then looked back down towards Sal, who still had his eyes glued to the screen.

The fact that they were this close, and the fact that they were so comfortable together made Larry feel almost overwhelmed with new feelings. He leaned down, letting his instincts take over a bit, and he kissed Sal’s neck gently. The smaller boy became pure red, a soft mew escaping his lips as his back slightly arched against Larry.

This allowed Larry to feel more emboldened, so he continued to lightly kiss and occasionally nibble on Sal’s neck, every reaction only spurring him on more. Sal closed his eyes tightly, his lips quivering as he tried to quiet his moans. He was glad that Larry’s mother had to fix something upstairs, because he was not the best as keeping it down. Larry smirked against the ever pinkening flesh, practically purring as he spoke against it, “What is it Blue, do you like that?”

Sal lightly pushed at him, feeling a bit embarrassed, “S-shut up, you just caught me off guard, man.”

Larry chuckled, pulling at Sal’s hips to keep him in place, “Come on, I know you like this.”

Sally knew he was right. He felt so excited to feel more, to try more. He had never been active sexually, and he was glad that his first everything was going to be with Larry. He wondered if it was too soon, but then again, they had been friends for many years now, so it was almost like they had dated for that whole time. He decided very quickly that he would not be backing down, no, and he would not take everything shyly, he wanted to try everything he could while Larry was ready. He took a deep breath, trying to gather his courage, then he looked the other boy right into his eyes before he pressed their lips together roughly, throwing Larry off guard. This, however, did not last long, and soon Lar matched his energy, kissing back deeply, needfully.

Both boys did not know just how much they craved attention, how much their bodies needed this. There was barely anything that had been done, yet both boys found their bodies moving in ways that showed just how much making out even turned them on. The way Sal pulled up Larry’s shirt, and the way Larry almost tore off Sal’s, they never felt this way before. They moved without much thought, peeling each other’s clothes off until there was nothing left. Each article thrown unceremoniously onto the floor, forgotten.

The world stopped for them on that day, and now both boys laid out of breath but just getting started. Larry smiled down at Sally, who laid beneath him, hair laying all over the place as his bands had burst during the excitement. The ocean of his hair waved away from his head, giving him a godly appearance. Larry couldn’t help but admire him, and found talking almost impossible.  _ How can a boy who was so scared of his face look so beautiful,  _ Larry couldn’t help but wonder to himself, his lips finally moving, “Are you sure?”

Sally smiled up at him, laughing shyly, “I don’t think we could have gotten this far if I wasn’t.”

Larry swallowed thickly, his body sliding down his pale frame until he hovered just above his most private regions. Sal averted his gaze, his brain beginning to go into overdrive as he echoed the _ , are you sure, _ through his mind. _ Damn it, I am, _ he told himself, but then gasped audibly as he felt Larry’s lips curl around his shaft.

Sal’s eyes finally shot down, taking in the sight of Larry looking back, one hand tucking hair behind his ear as he pushed the shorter boy’s cock deeper into his mouth. Sally’s head became hazy, excitement rising with each movement, his hands going to Lar’s hair, tangling in the mane. The pulling was a bonus to Larry, who was simply enjoying the sight of his little lover enjoying this. The way he arched his back, and the little mews and moans he made, that drove Larry crazy. He was determined to make this magical, and he only moved faster, eyes glued to the other teen.  _ Damn, he’s so cute, _ he kept telling himself over and over as he pressed his lips up and down.

Sal whimpered now, his body becoming tight in a way he was unfamiliar with. He had never felt so ready for anything, and when he came it was the best he had ever felt. His body shuttering and his cries hitting an all time high as his hands pulled up on Larry’s hair. He had to take a moment before he could release the other teen, and when he did, he could not find words to describe how he felt. He knew he was sorry for pulling so hard, but based on Larry’s face, he enjoyed the hair pulling. 

Larry climbed up back on top of Sal, licking his lips as he did, “I think I’m in love with whatever that noise you made was.”

Sal became flustered, covering his face with his hands to protect himself a little, “I-I don’t know about that dude.”

Larry grabbed his hands, gently peeling them away from his face before he smiled at him, “I know, I know I love you dude.”

Sal could barely believe his ears, but he found tears filling his eyes, his arms now up and round Larry’s neck in a bear hug, “I love you too dude!”

Larry laughed, kissing the tears away before he moved to sit them up more. Now Sally sat in his lap, their bodies pressed together. Larry put their foreheads together, hands on Sally’s hips as he lightly rubbed them. He hummed a bit, relaxing as he thought about their next move. The anticipation was killing him, but he didn’t want to rush this. It was their first time after all. Neither knew exactly how to do this, and both only had dirty magazines and old VHS tapes to thank for the little bit that they did know. 

Larry finally spoke up, deciding finally, “Are you ready? Truly?”

Sal nodded, smiling shyly at Lar as they gazed into each other’s eyes. He knew it would be strange, and he knew it might hurt, but anything would be total bliss as long as Larry was doing it to him. When he was gently laid back, Larry spent a moment, looking over the smaller boy’s body once more. He was much more neatly trimmed than Larry, who was practically the most hairy teen at their school. Sal had more feminine features, his hips pretty round despite his thin body. Larry admired him for a long time before he licked his hand and began to stroke himself, a quick explanation leaving him just in case, “I think people usually spit on themselves, to make it go in easier.”

Sally nodded, feeling a little awkward by this, “Y-yeah, that sounds right.”

After Larry felt a bit better about it, he looked back down towards his little lover. He knew he was missing steps, and he really did not want to harm the boy. He thought about it for a minute, which only made Sally’s nerves grow more frail. He felt like covering his face, feeling his confidence draining by the moment. But then when Larry leaned down again, his tongue lightly touching his entrance, which made Sal’s body jolt in a bit of surprise. Larry chuckled a bit, looking up at him as he continued to lick it. Sal quickly looked away, his nerves not getting better. 

After a moment, Larry sat up, licking his fingers before he slipped them down. He took his time, not wanting to scare the smaller boy. When his finger slipped in, he earned a startled noise. Sal reached over, grabbing a pillow and pulling it on top of himself, hiding as he felt the finger slip in deeper and deeper. It hurt a bit, and did not really feel very good, but he trusted Larry despite how weird he felt. He still hid, trying not to leave all his modesty behind. The more Larry moved his finger, the less it hurt, and by the time he added a second finger, Sal was laying back, face pure red as he mewed into the pillow softly. Lar fingered him a bit more, separating his fingers a bit before he pulled them out, and repositioned himself. 

Sal lowered the pillow a bit, looking up at Larry with big eyes, “This is it.”

Larry nodded, then looked down. He breathed one last deep breath before he began to slowly push into his partner. Sal whimpered, burying his face back into the pillow as Larry took his time to slide the whole way in. Once he made it, he sat there for a minute, feeling as though pulling out at all would be impossible. He never felt something clamp onto him like this, but he knew that it was right because it felt so good. He couldn’t hold back anymore, and he began to thrust slowly, pulling out a bit before pushing back in. 

Sal’s body arched again, which let more of Larry fit in all at once. His whimpers were soon replaced with soft cries of need, his knees pulling up a bit as the thrusts became harder, his toes curling as Larry improved his pace. Their bodies drenched in sweat, Larry pulled Sal up, and once he was on his lap, he bounced him with loud huffs escaping his own lips. The smaller boy couldn’t hide anymore, his pillow falling to the side. He gripped Larry’s shoulders, his body moving as the taller teen commanded it, and it wouldn’t take long for both of them to be moaning messes. Then finally they met their end, and Larry pressed Sal hard on his hips, cumming deeply into the boy, who in return finished on his partner’s stomach. Their bodies slumped together, panting hard, and not wanting to move. Larry was the first to say anything, his voice a low huff, “That was fucking awesome.” 

Sal smiled a bit, lightly slapping the man’s shoulder, “S-shut up.”

They both laughed tiredly, not wishing to pull away from one another. Sal’s worries were completely gone now, his nightmare a distant past. Larry had forgotten about them entirely in that moment, only concerning himself with Sal. He sat up slowly, looking down at his little blue prince, “How do you feel?”

“I’m not sure.” Sal answered honestly, but he knew he likely would be sore once the adrenaline wore off. 

Larry nodded, tucking Sal’s hair behind his ears carefully before he gently kissed him. He then sat up and looked around a bit, “We made a mess.”

“Your room was not too clean to start with.” Sal smiled at his friend.

Larry stuck out his tongue, then carefully laid Sally down, pulling away so he could clean up a bit. Sal laid still, not daring to move too much as the soreness was already beginning to kick in. Once Larry was happy with the state of the floor, he looked over to Sal, who looked like he was on some sort of trip. He smiled at him, then spoke up, “I’m gonna make some coffee, you in?”

“Hell yeah.” Sal nodded, though he knew he was not going to be helping him.

Lar laughed softly before he threw a blanket on Sal, kissed his forehead, then hurried out with a quick, “Be right back dude.”

Sal smiled, satisfied with everything in that moment. For the first time in a few days his body relaxed entirely, and he closed his eyes.

When his eyes opened again, he found himself in a familiar meadow, and soon a bird chirped in his ear, and the smell of flowers filled his nose yet again. He sat up slowly, the flowers below him crushed beneath his weight. It was a dream, he knew it this time. He tried to wake himself up, shaking his head though he knew it would not work. Nothing worked, so he remained where he was, in the meadow of flowers. 

A guitar began to play, a soft melody that he had heard the last time. There he stood, just as he did before, Larry in his white tuxedo hummed along with the soft notes. He looked up at Sally, his face soft, calm. This time he walked towards the smaller teen, since he himself was not moving. He had his hair up in a messy bun, something Sal had failed to notice the other times. He looked a bit older, but not by much. Sally opened his mouth to speak, but he soon closed it again, as Larry would not hear him, and he knew this. So again, he simply listened in a state of bliss.

Then, just as last time, the music slowly began to quiet down, and the sky above them began to swirl and darken with rain clouds. Sal did not dare look at the flash this time, his eyes remaining glued to his partner. He didn’t want him to stop playing the song, nor did he want this dream to continue. Sally began to feel the world closing in around him, but Larry still stood there, his hands no longer strumming the guitar. Then Larry turned away, his voice low, “Why do you look at me like that? What did they do to you? Sally, do you hear me?”

Sally found himself responding, but it was not with his own voice, it was a voice that sounded like his, but it truly wasn’t, “I love you Lar, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Then stop hurting me. Nothing is easy Sal, but you can do it. You don’t have to be perfect, and you don’t have to be the hero. You just need to stop this and join me, so we can stop them. So we can save the world, together.” Larry said, his voice shaky as the words left him.

Before Sally could say anything else, Larry dropped the guitar. Sal’s eyes caught onto it, then it sunk into the grass, and just as last time, when he looked back towards Larry he was gone, a puddle of blood in his place. 

Sal felt the air grow increasingly heavy, his heart pounded, and his head filled with a heavy ringing. He clenched either side of his head, though it was too late. The grass below him formed into hands just as they had before, and as they grabbed his legs and began to drag him down, he already felt too helpless to fight it. Then when he was neck deep into the blood he looked up, a group of shadows standing over him, and chatting amongst themselves. One bent down, unclipping his mask and removing it like it had before. He whispered, a familiar voice reaching Sal’s partially blood covered ears, “It is almost time, Sal. You can’t hide from us forever. You have started it, now you must finish it.”

Then the blood swallowed him whole. This time the dream dragged on, he was drowning, he was reaching for the ever darkening light above him, but then he was in pitch blackness. He reached up once more, screaming, then he shot up, a crash waking him from his dream. Larry stood by the door, back against it, coffee cups broken on the floor at his feet, coffee staining the walls around him. Sal breathed hard, eyes filled with tears as he wrapped the blanket around him even tighter, “W-what happened, Larry?”

Larry looked shaken up, his face pale, “D-dude, holy shit.”

“W-what?” Sal asked.

“When did you learn to throw things with your mind?” Larry asked, eyes wide.

Sally sat up straight, “W-what do you mean?”

_ What could he fucking mean _ , Sal’s mind raced.


	5. Time To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Larry have to figure out what they must do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I want to have a quick apology for being gone for so long. I actually have some great excuses, as it was a series of unfortunate events that lead to this. To begin, I got the flu for a week and a half, and I couldn't sit up for that time, then I had back to back tests I had to take at school, as well as work. Then my internet stopped working correctly, still barely does, and it will turn off randomly. Now my college is closed thanks to a certain virus outbreak, and I'm waiting for dragons to take over my town. ANYWAY, thank you guys for being so patient, I will do what I can to make it up to you guys. I have a big round of thank yous for various users. Thank you to yelirae, Chronically_dead, ghostguestXD, and Talltree-san! Chronically_dead gets a bit more of a special, thank you for staying on me about this, as you made me want to come back like crazy to give you more content. I hope this helps! Sorry again!

Sally and Larry sat together in stunned silence. Sal was scared to move, and scared to ask about what had happened while he was still unconscious. Larry, on the other hand, was simultaneously amazed and bewildered. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again as he found his words, “What did you dream about? Before you woke up like that, I mean.”

“The same dream I’ve been having, except this time I tried to change a few things.” Sal managed to respond, then, as it rushed back to him, he brought up what the masked figure had told him.

Larry listened, although it was difficult for him to entirely understand the meaning behind the dream. He spoke once he decided he would not entirely sound like an idiot, “Maybe what the guy meant was that you have started your powers?”

“I still don’t know what you mean by powers.” Sal replied, sounding defeated.

Larry leaned against the smaller boy, putting an arm around him and pulling him against him a bit. He huffed softly, organizing his thoughts before he tried to describe what he had seen, “Okay, so you know how your gearboy glows when you find ghosts?”

“Yeah?” Sal relaxed his body against the taller teen’s, knowing he was in for a strange set of circumstances. 

“Okay, well your eyes glowed like that, and your arm had shot up, like you were trying to grab me. But instead of doing anything like that, I felt something push me back, making me drop the cups I was holding, and pushing me against the door. It felt like electricity had shot through me, like I had just shoved a fork into an outlet or something.” Larry tried to describe it to the best of his abilities, although he still did not entirely know what had happened or how it had felt. 

Sally considered what he had said. He could barely believe it, but he also knew that Larry would have no reason to lie about this. His eyes went downward, looking at Larry’s chest where he had hit. A clear handprint was slowly forming in a deep purple colored bruise. Sal swallowed thickly, feeling guilt over that. He did not mean to hurt him, but it was obvious that this had happened, and that Sal had a lot to think about when it came to this sudden eruption of powers. He looked back up to Lar, who was gazing right back. He had smiled at the smaller teen, kissing him gently onto his forehead before he spoke, “Dude, don’t worry. I know you didn’t mean to do whatever you did. We just need to figure this out, then everything will be okay.”

Sally nodded slowly, although he had no idea how they would learn to control this power he had no idea he had previously. A small part of him wondered if having sex had awakened it somehow, or if it was just a coincidence. He probably would never know, which only frustrated him.

Larry noticed Sal’s reddening face. He knew that look, he was getting upset over this. Slowly spoke up, “Maybe we can think more about this in the morning? We still have two whole movies to watch, and besides us worrying about this isn’t going to change anything. What do you say?”

After a long moment of silence, Sal nodded, “Alright, but in the morning we have to talk to someone, maybe Todd can help us figure this out?”

“That’s a great idea dude,” Larry nodded, glad to have a plan, “So in the morning to Todd’s we will go, but for now, rest Blue.”

“I will, just keep an eye out. I might have the entire room floating if I doze off.” Sal joked.

Larry let out a soft chuckle, “It won’t be the strangest thing I’ve ever seen. So bring it on.”

The sun began to rise over the horizon, the last movie had ended hours before, and Larry laid asleep on the bed, Sal wide awake and clutching to his chest. When the teen looked at the clock, he knew that they should have got up, but he hated waking up his partner, especially when he was making such funny snoring noises. Instead he laid as still as possible, and took in the ever brightening room. His eyes caught onto his mask, which felt so distant despite being on the floor right in front of the bed. He had grown to resent his face, but the mask was suddenly becoming so unappealing to wear.  _ Lar had done this _ , he decided, he had made the mask feel like a form of punishment, as when he wore it, it made it much harder to kiss the man he loved. His face reddened to the thought, the mask was a cage he wished he could separate from. However, it was his face, it was his way of fitting into this world. He was just glad that now he felt safe to take it off around someone, well other than Ashley, who had forced him to remove it on a few occasions. 

Sal took a deep breath, eyes going around the room in restless circles of indecisiveness. He was searching the dim light for anything out of place, to make sure that he had not accidentally made something float. Nothing was out of place, and now as his vision rested on the clock he knew it was definitely time to get up. He sat up slowly on Larry’s hips, and with the other teen’s heat gone his skin did not appreciate the cold that enveloped him. A soft shiver made his body stiffen, then after a little bit of stretching, he rocked Larry’s form with his hands, a quiet, “Good afternoon, Larbear.” left him.

Larry groaned, hands coming up and covering over Sally’s as he winced a few times. Then he opened his eyes slowly, his grimace quickly exchanged for a smile, his voice sweet, “Man, I had worried that last night was all in my head. Thank God I’m not as crazy as I think I am.”

Sal rolled his eyes, gigging a bit, “You look crazy, with your hair sticking everywhere like that.”

“Sex head, instead of bedhead.” Lar commented, laughing and sitting up to meet Sal’s face with a gentle kiss.

Sally did not hesitate to kiss back, his hand absently petting the hair on the other teen’s chest. The soft feeling of it was both arousing and pleasing. The teen let out a soft calm breath, although his eyebrows furrowed once the kiss was over, “So, shower, then go see Todd?”

“Alright, sounds good Blue. I’ll get us some clothes, you should text him. Make sure he’s actually home.” Larry told the smaller boy, giving him a soft hug before he gently placed him on the bed and went to his dresser to dig through it. 

Sally wished that they could enjoy their day a bit longer, but he knew that they had to get serious really quickly. So he found his phone in the pile of clothes on the floor, then opened it up. Quickly he realized that he had a few texts, which he began to cycle through. One was from his dad, telling him that he wouldn’t be home today and that dinner was in the fridge, a normal message. Then one from Ashley, it was a bit strange, as it said that something weird had happened and that she needed to talk to him. He texted her back immediately that they were going to be at Todd’s if she needed anything. Then he realized that he had a text from Todd from that morning, in which was inviting them over because of paranormal activity. A sinking feeling began to consume Sal, and quickly he typed that they would be over soon. 

He looked up at Lar, trying to remain calm, “So, uh, he invited us over, for paranormal things.”

“Perfect.” Larry did not catch onto the boy’s tone, “So let’s get cleaned up and hurry over.”

Sally swallowed thickly, but he decided to try and calm down and do what he had to do. Although, the words, you have started it, now you must finish it, kept circling his mind.


End file.
